Lessons in Killing
by Life is all we got
Summary: Youko was sent to Japan by her parents, Holly and Inari, to learn how to rely on herself. Neither parent expected lessons in violence, nor did they realize she would change the whole world. They sure will be surprised.


I do not own Story of Seasons or Assassination Classroom. Please enjoy.

KILL WITH KINDNESS

Holly leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "I don't know what ta do, darlin'. Youko is so cut off from the world, human or kitsune."

Inari sighed, combing her blonde hair, "If she was like Yuki, I would bring her to the Fox Village. But she is too human, Anata. And she has to learn how to BE human." He winced at the salty smell of tears.

"Maybe I should send her ta Japan, like my daddy suggested. " Holly looked up at Inari, "It _is_ close enough for daddy ta check on her once in a while. She _is_ almost fourteen after all."

Inari nuzzled her blonde hair, "If that is what you believe is best, Anata, though I will miss her." Holly drew his face to hers, and they sought comfort in each other.

A month later, Holly placed the last plate on the table, happy to have her whole family together. She wondered if Himawari will tell her about her baby yet, and chuckled. Holly will let her have her secret until she is ready, and then she will announce her own surprise. She giggled serenely.

Her oldest son, Yuki, more kitsune then human, arrived first. He was surprisingly blonde, though he had his father's red eyes. He never reached higher than five six, to his chagrin. She allowed her son to twirl her in a hug, "Mama, I have missed you. I see you are doing as well as always."

Holly patted his cheek, "What about you? I haven't seen ya in a while, dear. How is the Village?"

He smiled, a tad strained, and nuzzled her, "It is good, mama, I've been busy is all." Holly smiled and directed him to sit, making a note to needle the truth out of her husband later on, and turned as two people entered the house, "Miss Holly! Lovely as always."

Rolling her eyes, Holly reached up and ruffled the man's hair, "Tatsumi, you sweet talkin' me again, ya go on an' sit." He did so, with a delighted, "Yuki!"

Holly chuckled, turning loving eyes on her daughter, Yuki's twin, "Himawari, how are you, love?" Himawari smiled shyly at her mama, almost identical in coloring to her twin, though only five six. "I'm doin' well mama. I have some news to share. "

Holly kissed her on the forehead, and sent her to the table. Ryouma, her youngest son, wandered in, "Mama! Grandpa an' Granma an' Aunt Lynn're here!" Ryouma grinned up at his mama, blue eyes crinkling. Holly brushed his long blonde hair out of his face, "I know, you need a cut soon."

He groaned, and then caught sight of Yuki. Holly turned to her youngest, as her parents and sister filed in to sit, ignoring Yuki's surprise after he was jumped at by the twelve year old human wrecking ball. "Eliza, what were you doing?"

Eliza, platinum blonde, with blue eyes, grinned up at her mama. "I was playin' with Eli, y'know, Aunt Lisette and Uncle Wayne's son?" She gestured to the mud covering her, "We were arguin', cause he says I'm itty bitty 'cause I'm only eight, an' I tol' him that he was only ten! So we raced to see who would win, 'nd I tripped. Mama, it hurt lots at first, but then Eli found me a flower ta make me feel better."

Holly sighed, shaking her head at her rambunctious child. "Do be careful, and go wash up." Eliza nodded happily and ran off to the washroom. As soon as the door shut, laughter filled the room. With a grin on his face, Daryl looked around, "We're still missing some people." Holly nodded, "Uncle Frank is on his way, but Aunt Miranda is staying home. Pregnant pains."

Daryl nodded thoughtfully, then looked at his daughter so fast his neck audibly cracked. "Pregnant!? This will be their third!"

Himawari shared a secret smile with her husband, "Well, they aren't the only ones." Tatsumi brushed a kiss on her hand as the table froze. Yuki reacted first, "A baby? You two?" At their beaming faces, he whooped and swept his twin into a hug. Ryouma yelled as well, tackling a laughing Tatsumi to the ground. Eliza ran from the bathroom, clean, and jumped into the fray.

As the congratulations died down, suspicious faces turned to Holly. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem surprised..." Holly shook her head with a smirk, "I knew already, after all, they say pregnancy does enhance the instincts."

Lynn, her sister, frowned slowly, "Wait, what does that have to... do... with..." Her eyes widened in realization, followed by Marlena, Daryl, Tatsumi, and then Himawari. Yuki frowned with the two youngest, "What, what did we miss?"

Tatsumi turned to Yuki, "Miss Holly is pregnant!" Yuki froze, "Pre...pregnant? Again? Mama?" Holly nodded at his questioning look, and Ryouma and Eliza leapt up, dancing in happiness, "A new sibling! Yay!"

Graciously accepting their well wishes, Holly turned to the door, "Speakin' of siblings, where is Youko?"

At once, the siblings shrugged. Himawari nuzzled Ryouma, "You know Youko, she goes where the wind blows." Tatsumi nodded, "She is amazingly free spirited considering her quiet nature."

As if on cue, the door opened. Frank was in the doorway, holding a fourteen year old girl by the hand. Immediately, Holly and Yuki facepalmed. Youko looked at her family, slightly tilting her head. Her snow white hair, which reached her knees, was cut straight like a hime cut. It was very pretty, that is when it's not covered in dirt and twigs. Her smooth snowy skin had no flaws, other than the berry juice staining her face, mirrored by her slender fingers. Her light blue kimono had the hems slightly torn, and her obi was crooked. And it appeared she lost her shoes, again. Pale blue eyes blinked slowly, as her family took her appearance in with horror. Frank grinned at his growing family, "Found this one sharin' berries with the bears outside my house. Figured I oughta wrangle her on over."

Holly giggled, slightly hysterically, "Yes, thank you Uncle. I appreciate it." At her tone, the table behind her fell completely silent. Holly smiled at dear, beloved, can't strangle her, daughter, "Youko, let's get you cleaned up dear."

Youko nodded, wandering after her mama, only to be pulled short. Frank chuckled, and pried her hand off his. She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, Uncle." Then, she proceeded to follow her mother.

Ryouma turned wide eyes to his brother. "Is Mama gonna yell?" Yuki immediately shook his head, his twin doing the same, "No, Youko does not react well to loud voices. Mama will scold her, though."

"It's not that she doesn't react well," Himawari argued, "It's that she is unconcerned by loud voices. She'll listen the exact same way that she would a normal voice." Yuki nodded thoughtfully. Eliza scrunched up her nose, ignoring her Grandparents and Uncle greeting eachother. "Why is Youko so weird, anyway?"

Ryouma tapped his sister on the head, "Yuki 'nd Himawari told me that Youko is special, that she is to loved and accepted. Don't say bad things." Himawari nuzzled her brother, "Good input, Ryouma. Eliza, Youko is a Seer. So she views the world in her own way. It makes sense to her, but we can only try to understand."

Yuki nodded, "Think about this way, trying to understand Youko's viewpoint is like looking through sea glass." Eliza nodded, "Then why-"

"-did you forget today?" Holly cleaned Youko's face. Youko looked up at her Mama, "The bears were lonely, 'cause their mama had to do... something. I couldn't leave them until they felt better, Mama."

Holly closed her eyes. "That's very kind of you. Now, how did you kimono get ripped?"

"I was looking in a cave and fell." Youko answered promptly, the thought of lying never even popping into her mind. "I did it early, so I wouldn't be late."

Holly shook her head, "I see." She really didn't. "Next time, ask Dessie to play with the lonely animals." Youko nodded and followed her Mama out the door and into the dining room. Youko blinked in realization, "Oh, congratulations Mama, the fairies told me you were pregnant." Holly ruffled her daughter's hair, "Thank you, Youko."

Youko caught sight of Himawari, "Congratulations, sister." And proceeded to sit in Yuki's lap. Youko turned to her older brother seriously, "I'd like to be cuddled." Yuki sent his sister a grateful smile and proceeded to do so. Holly noted that the tension in his shoulders started to melt.

She shook her head and clapped her hands, "It's time to eat, family. Let's dig in." Youko and Ryouma slid off the twins' laps and sat in their chairs. As one everyone clapped their hands, "Thank you for this blessed harvest and this meal. Guardians, bless us." Holly finished the meal prayer, and clapped again.

The meal was quickly doled out, and conversations started up. The room was filled with laughter and good cheer. When Yaichi arrived, everyone welcomed the surprise happily and easily, and maneuvered so he was sitting next to a blushing Yuki.

As the meal started to end, Holly stood up. "My family, please listen carefully." At her serious voice, the table gave her their full attention. Well most of it. "Youko, pay attention please. As you may know, my husband is often away. He managed to find time a month ago to visit our family, and we had a serious conversation. Papa offered me an opportunity, and me and my husband came to an agreement."

Her family didn't dare fidget, as it was rare that Holly has a serious face, let alone not even a hint of a smile once. Holly cleared her throat, "Youko, your Papa and I love you to the stars and the moon, but you have been stagnatin'. At this rate, you'll never find your place. I can't let one of my beloved children be an outsider to the world." She gave a firm nod, "So, when Grandpa and Granma and Aunt Lynn leave, you'll be goin' with them. To Japan. To go to school there."

Yuki and Himawari cast alarmed glances at each other, and looked at Youko. Youko, quiet and honest, was tearing up. She rubbed her face with her sleeve, "Am I in trouble? Are you-are you mad that I was not good?" Holly shook her head, but before she could open her mouth, Youko had already ran out the door.

"Mama, what is going on?" Himawari demanding, glaring fiercely at her mother, as Frank and Daryl cleared the two children and Marlena and Lynn out of the room. "If taking care of Youko is causing you trouble, Tatsumi an' I will happily have her live with us!"

Tatsumi winced, knowing his wife was very, very angry. Yuki stood up as well, "Is it about her kitsune side? I can also take her in." Holly collapsed to her seat, shaking her head, "Sit down, please."

Yuki sat back down, and Tatsumi carefully guided his wife to his lap. She immediately sought comfort in nuzzling him. "Youko is special, we all know she is." Yaichi started slowly, "But that wouldn't be the reason you would send her away..."

"No," Holly ran her hand through her hair, "Well, in a way. Himawari, let me finish." After Himawari was guided into a sizzling calm, she continued, "Youko is half human and half kitsune. She has magic, as well. But, we had Shaman Morine look at her, he is the Kitsune Shaman, and he told us that she belongs to the human world. That she would be incapable of living in the Kitsune reality, she is to human."

"But, she has achieved Foxform." Yuki frowned, "Only me and Youko managed the full transformation."

Holly rubbed her eyes, "Yes, but her form is a good bit smaller than an actual fox. She has magic but not enough. Yuki, you haven't decided which world you want to live in yet, but Youko has no choice. And at the rate she is going, she will be unable to do anything by herself."

"She can do plenty!" Himawari snapped, fox ears and tail popping out. "She can clean, cook, make medicines, befriend... animals and deities... talk to fairies... Youko is incapable of lying..." Himawari heaved a sigh, her ears low to her head. "I see."

Holly nodded, "And we, every last person, no, every last living entity in the entirety of the three towns coddle her. She will not grow like this. She can't. And I won't let that happen." They watched as their mama left the room.

"She, she's not wrong. Even the fairies, the pranksters of the spirit world, coddle her." Yuki brought his legs up, wrapping his arms around them. In his dejection, his own fox ears and tails popped out. A hand pet his head and ears, comforting him. Yuki turned surprised eyes to Yaichi, who gave him a tiny smile. "Don't be sad."

Tatsumi nodded in agreement with his brother. "Right, it won't help anything right now." The room fell into an uneasy silence.

Meanwhile, Youko was curled up on the roof with a glowing green light in front of her. The glow faded, showing an tiny insect like human, with a face that was made a point. "Yo-yo! What happened?"

Youko sighed, and wiped her eyes, "Mama is sending me away. To a place called Japan. Chinopa, what is Japan?" Chinopa almost fell out of the air, "That is very far away. But it's okay, I'll gather some faeries to go with you."

Youko sighed, "But, why is she doing this?"

"For you." Her mama pulled herself onto the roof, "I don't want you to leave, I'd never want that, Youko. But this is about you, and your future. It's okay if you're upset. Don't shut yourself from the outside world because of it."

"She wants you to learn," Chinobu frowned thoughtfully. Youko blinked at her friend, then sighed. "I don't understand, Mama. But, I'll stop crying over it."

Whew! What a way to get back into writing. (lol) This might get edited later, but please continue to join Youko on her adventures!


End file.
